


Well... That's New...

by scyler23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Mild Language, OC Story, rewrites the rest of the series starting with the tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Clone Wars many strange things happen. One such event is the finding of a strange ship in the middle of a battle. The sole surviving occupant is unique in the fact that she is of two worlds; one she knows by heart and one she will soon learn is more dangerous than the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know this isn't really a new chapter but I went through and updated it a bit. I found a few mistakes with some of the words and I changed the main character's name. I hope that's not too much of a change for you all. :) I hope you like this thing!

"Ice, you are a total genius," a tall bald man complimented from the driver's seat.

 

"Thanks, Jamie. I thought you already knew that though," came the reply from the back seat.

 

"She's right, Jamie. We did know," Jamie's twin brother Michael commented from the passenger seat.

 

"I was being sarcastic Michael. Does anyone know when I'm being sarcastic?" Jamie said to no one in particular.

 

A soft snickering in the back confirmed that both the leader of this little team and the financier knew what he was talking about. Glancing up in the rear view mirror Jamie sent the blue eyed brunette in the back a look. She smiled back, as innocent as can be. It was actually her fault that his brother wasn't able to tell when someone was being sarcastic. Circie Icetalon, one of the smartest and richest people in the world. She was famous for having completed high school at eight and then going straight to collage. Now she was out of collage after only four years and was helping NASA with a top secret project; trying to make the technology from the extremely popular Star War series real.

 

So far she had only managed to create the legendary hyperdrive that was used constantly in the series. Today was the practical test day. Three of them had been selected by Circie to board a special space shuttle that was equipped with the experimental hyperdrive. It was a little nerve-racking but they had been assured that nothing would go wrong and that the special suits they had would protect them. The suits were made of a light-weight but dense material. It was designed to be able to take a beating from just about anything and still be easy to move around in. Colored a dark gray with a dark blue stripe on the shoulders, outer arms and legs the suit was completed by a charcoal gray belt and dark gray knee high boots. The suit was divided into a skin tight shirt-jacket with a black seam covering the sipper and a high collar and skin tight pants that went inside the boots.

 

They all looked rather imposing and different, but that wasn't the point. No matter what they looked like the suits were to keep them safe.

 

Jamie easily pulled up to the large staging building which was where they would change into the suits before heading to the shuttle. He killed the engine as the others piled out. Circie looked like a kid on Christmas, bouncing around and spinning in circles her long braid whipping around and threatening to hurt anyone who go too close. She was bright eyed and the first into the building. There was no stopping her once she got really excited. As it was she would probably end up being the first on the shuttle. When they walked into the changing room the found it completely empty, a small trail of excited workers left in Circie's obvious wake.

 

The guys changed quickly and headed out to the shuttle. Since this project was top secret the spectators were kept as far back as they could be. It was impossible for them to see the differences in this ship and all of the others. As predicted Circie was already strapped into her seat and waiting impatiently for her pilots and quartermaster.

 

"What took you guys so long?" she asked, her slight irritation barely visible in her voice.

 

"We don't have your energy, ma'am. You have more energy than we do so we don't move as fast." the quartermaster replied pulling himself into his seat.

 

Circie huffed and shifted in her chair to look at the twins, "Do you two have an excuse?"

 

"We wanted to give you time to look things over before we shipped out." Michael replied, appealing to her more obsessive side.

 

His words worked; Circie flashed them both a bright smile turned back to the computer screen in front of her. The twins sighed and looked at each other before pulling themselves up to the pilot seats. Easily the team ran through the standard launch procedures. When it came time to really buckle down for the actual thing Circie and the quartermaster swiveled their chairs so they were facing forward. The launch progressed smoothly and as soon as they were in space Circie checked the hyperdrive controls and punched in a set of random coordinates.

 

"Jamie, all hyperdrive systems are working and I punched in the coordinates. You guys ready to kick it in gear?" Circie asked turning in her chair.

 

"Let's kick it, boss." Jamie replied.

 

"Alright. Hold on boys, this might be a little bumpy." the brunette said turning back to her computer and activating the device.

 

True to her word there was a bit of turbulence but it passed quickly. Michael and Jamie shook their heads and stared straight ahead, stunned. One minute they were staring at a flat starry sky and now they were looking down a long blueish tunnel that was moving at incredible speeds. Circie smiled and unstrapped herself from her chair. Getting up she pushed forward to grab the back of the pilot seats. The twins looked up at her with awe and amazement.

 

"Pretty cool, huh boys?" she asked with a bright smile.

 

"This is cool! I can't believe that this is actually working." Michael said looking back out the front window.

 

"Now I just need to work out the initial activation kinks. If you need me, I'll be in my room." the woman said pushing back and floating to the door.

 

"I need to go unpack some of the food. I'll be in the back." the quartermaster said also getting up.

 

"Have fun you two. We'll hold the fort." Jamie said with a smile.

 

Circie stuck her tongue out at the bald man but smiled none the less. Jamie may be the more serious brother but he had a sense of humor. Pushing down the corridor Circie and the quartermaster split paths at the intersection. The brunette glided easily down the hall to her room and the door slid open as she touched the panel beside it. Slipping into the room she moved right over to her bed, grabbing her laptop computer as she did. Managing to sit herself on her bed the teen cracked her knuckles.

 

"Time to work on getting the kinks out of the hyperdrive designs." Circie thought booting up her system.

 

As soon as it was logged on she opened two programs; Media Player and an engineering program she designed herself. Clicking around in Media Player for a few moments Circie soon had bright soundtrack music blaring through the speakers. Smirking she pulled up the other program and started working. The initial problem seemed simple from the outside but once she blew up the design the genius brunette discovered that the problem was a lot more complex than she had originally thought. Making a face and wondering how she had missed such an obvious problem she got to work. It was a slow process but Circie had all the time in the world. She reasoned that by the time they reached the appropriate coordinates she would be finished with the hyperdrive and could move on to something else.

 

Meanwhile Jamie and Michael were looking at their instrument, feeling a little worried. The radar and other scanners all seemed to indicate that a battle of some kind was going on at the proposed coordinates. That would prove to be a serious problem; their ship had no weapon systems what-so-ever. The only thing they did have was a state of the art preservation system. If one part of the ship was damaged, say the engines, the system would seal off the rest of the ship and eject the damaged section to prevent the destruction of the rest of the ship. That was mostly meant for asteroids through. If there was a battle the system might not kick in if something got damaged.

 

"Jamie, should we tell Circie?" Michael asked his brother.

 

"No she has enough to worry about without us telling her that the scanners might be wrong.” his twin replied his brown eyes flicking back and forth between the screens.

 

"But what if they aren't wrong? What if we are going to end up in the middle of a battle field?" Michael asked again, also looking back at his screens.

 

"Then we have a problem. There won't be much that we could possibly do except dodge a bunch of bullets." Jamie snapped back looking at his brother.

 

Michael just nodded and looked back at the screens. Suddenly he noticed that the signals from the supposed battle field were getting stronger by the second. Reaching out he poked his brother in the shoulder. The bald man looked over a little irritated until his attention was redirected at the radar. His eyes widened in surprise; Circie's speed calculations seemed to be off. They were supposed to have about three hours of travel time but they had only been going for about one and a half hours. This was a serious problem, that and the fact that the signals from the supposed battle field were getting stronger and not fading out.

 

"Strap in Michael. This is about to get really bumpy I hope you're prepared to dodge bullets!" Jamie shouted as he strapped himself down before grabbing the steering wheel.

 

Michael nodded and strapped himself down. Almost as soon as he had the shuttle dropped out of hyperspace. Bright laser blasts of blue and red lanced across the windshield. Jamie had full control of the ship before a stray laser blast hit the side of the ship. The whole thing was thrown into a spin and even in zero gravity all the loose components went flying. Michael took to shouting at his brother when things got too close. It was only thanks to his brother’s quick reflexes that they avoided getting turned into Swiss cheese. Despite that the alarms were going off signaling that the ship had sustained heavy damage. They didn't have time to run a full damage assessment before Circie's face popped up on the com-link.

 

"What the he'll is going on up there?!" she al but shrieked.

 

"It seems your calculations were off and we just dropped out of hyperspace!" Jamie shouted back.

 

"I gathered that! What is beating the shit out of my ship?" was the irritated reply.

 

"Lasers. We seem to have warped right into the middle of a battle!" Michael supplied before shouting at his brother.

 

Before Circie could reply Jamie jerked the ship to the right. Unfortunately, it was too late; the laser blast hit the engines dead on. They were destroyed in an instant and the self-preservation system kicked in. The rest of the ship sealed itself as the engine block was ejected. Too bad the shock of the engines being hit caused some major damage inside the ship already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cheese, guys! I totally just realized that I never uploaded this chapter for you guys to enjoy! Well, better late than never, I always say! Either way I beg all your forgiveness for my total forgetfulness in this. *bows deeply* I hope you like this chapter. WE get started with the meat of the story. I hope you like this chapter!

Another laser blast exploded against the deflector shield, rocking the ship. White armored Clone Troopers rocked from side to side and some of them were thrown into the opposite walls. Orders were shouted across the PA system and in the halls trying to keep order but failing miserably. Only one of the two Jedi were still on the ship. Obi Wan Kenobi was still on the bridge giving orders while Anakin was out amongst the fighters. One of the clones in charge walked up to Obi Wan and whispered in his ear.

 

"Are you serious?!" the brunette shouted back.

 

"Yes, sir! An unidentified ship just dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of the field!" the man shouted back.

 

"That is not good. I need to tell Anakin to be careful!" Obi Wan said more to himself than any one as he opened a com-channel.

 

"I'm a little busy right now, Obi Wan! This had better be good!" came an irritated voice from the other end.

 

"This is important. An unidentified ship just dropped out of hyperspace near the middle of the field." Obi Wan said pulling up a holo-feed of the field.

 

"Woah! I just found your unidentified ship! It almost hit me!" Anakin shouted dodging out of the way.

 

Obi Wan looked closely at the holo-image; the ship was dodging the lasers of both the Separatists and the clones. The brunette Jedi flinched as the engine block on the ship was taken out. He was about to look away when Cody stopped him. Looking at the clone with a raised eyebrow Obi Wan almost missed seeing the damaged ship eject the entire engine block. That took him by surprise; the rest of the shop remained undamaged while the engines drifted away a bit before exploding. The shockwave from the blast moved the rest of the ship farther into the battle field. Obi Wan quickly touched the holo-panel and switched to a full view of the battle field. Thankfully enough the Separatist ships were in full retreat, their command ship having been destroyed.

 

"Commander Cody, I want you to pull together a small team of troopers and come with me." the brunette said pushing away from the panel.

 

"Where are we going, sir?" Cody asked following the Jedi.

 

"We are going to check out that strange ship. I have a strong feeling that we might find something interesting on board." Obi Wan replied, pausing.

 

"Yes, General!" the trooper said, nodding sharply.

 

"Gather your team and meet me in the hangar. Oh, I would like to have Rex join the team. He might prove useful."

 

Cody nodded and saluted before marching off to round up a few "volunteers". Obi Wan started off in the direction of the hangar to have a crew prepare a ship. As he walked into the hangar Anakin's Starfighter glided in. Pausing the other Jedi watched his former student dismount before walking over. The darker haired young man looked positively furious. He stormed up to the older man, glaring the whole time.

 

Smirking Obi Wan spoke up, "You look troubled."

 

"Really?! I hadn't noticed!" Anakin snapped glaring at the other man.

 

"Why are you so angry right now?"

 

"That ship! It threw me off when I dodged it and I almost got blasted because of it!" the young man ranted throwing up his arms.

 

Obi Wan listened to his rant until Cody walked up and informed him that both the ship and his team were ready to go. Nodding the Jedi quietly excused himself from the rant and walked away. It took Anakin almost five minutes to realize that Obi Wan had left but by then he was long gone. Looking around he tried in vain to find his old master. He even went as far as to spin in a complete circle.

 

"Where did he go?" Anakin thought giving the whole room a confused look.

 

Obi Wan was currently on a shuttle crossing the remains of the battle field. The rest of the team seemed a little nervous about the expedition. They had no idea where the ship came from or if the beings on it were friendly or not. This was a big risk for them. Thankfully there wasn't much time to think about because soon the shuttle was connecting to the strange ship's airlock. Obi Wan calmly directed the men to put their helmets on and to have their weapons ready. As soon as the doors opened a strange sound filtered in; it sounded like music but it was really eerie sounding.

 

"Keep your eyes peeled men. We don't know what is on this ship and I would prefer for all of you to come back with me." Obi Wan said pulling out his lightsaber, but not activating it.

 

All of the team members nodded and they moved cautiously into the ship. It seemed deserted; the only sound was the eerie music and there were no bodies floating around. Stepping into the ship it didn't take long to figure out that either the gravity device had been destroyed or there wasn't even one to begin with. All of the troopers were able to magnetize themselves to the floor but Obi Wan was stuck floating like some kind of disembodied spirit. Some of the clones were unable to stifle their laughs at that. They were rewarded by a glare from the aforementioned man. Sobering up all of the troopers broke off into teams to search the ship. At first they couldn't find anything but soon Rex radioed Obi Wan from the cockpit.

 

"General Kenobi, we found something." he said trying to hold back his disgust.

 

"I'll be right there. Where are you?" Obi Wan asked putting his other hand out to brace himself against the wall.

 

"We're in the cockpit, sir." Rex relied cutting the transmission.

 

Pushing away from the wall Obi Wan moved in the direction the cockpit should be. It took him a few moments to pry open the door; being in zero did not help at all. Once he was inside the room he almost wished that he had not wasted the effort it took to open the door; both of the pilots were dead and hanging limply from the chairs. What only seems to make it worse was that they looked like Rex and another clone. Rex and the other clones in the room were looking away and trying not to even think about the limp, broken bodies strapped to the chairs. Forcing himself over to the bald captain Obi Wan put his hand on the man's shoulder. Looking up the man received a small nod. Returning to nod Rex sobered up and looked at his men, who all did that same.

 

"We still need to finish searching the ship for survivors. Right, General?" Rex said looking at the Jedi.

 

"Yes. I'm going to try and find the source of the music while the rest of you search the ship." the brunette replied with a nod.

 

"Rodger that, sir. Move out." Rex ordered turning to the men behind him.

 

They all briefly snapped to attention before practically running out of the cockpit. Obi Wan muttered a silent apology before pushing off one of the pilot's chairs. Floating out of the room he drifted down the long corridor, listening to the music. It had changed several times since they had boarded the ship and now was a bright melody he didn't recognize. Passing through an intersection the Jedi had to use the force to make himself stop; the music was louder now and coming from down the corridor on his right. Turning he found a bar on corner and used that to start heading down the other corridor. The farther he went the louder the music got. Soon he reached a closed door where the music seemed to be coming from.

 

Raising a hand Obi Wan used the force to open the sealed door. Once it was open the slight disturbance in the music vanished. Shaking his head at the sudden clarity the brunette activated his light saber and peered into the room. A harsh light was coming from the only active computer on the ship, illuminating part of a limp figure floating in the air. Pulling himself farther into the room his blue eyes widened slightly when he realized that the figure was a young woman. That and the fact that she seemed to be breathing. Again raising his hand and calling on the Force Obi Wan pulled he girl closer. Her long brown braid floated out behind her as she was moved.

 

"How did you survive this?" Obi Wan asked, more to himself than anything.

 

Looking back up at the room he found that it was a little more plush than the rest of the ship. Realization hit him then that this was probably her bedroom. That was probably the only reason that she was only out cold. Sighing softly, he tucked her limp body under his arm and contacted Cody. After hearing about the other body he sighed again and told the clone to contact Rex with orders to head back to their shuttle. Without waiting for an affirmative Obi Wan ended the transmission and stared toward the air lock. He was the first to arrive but remained in the other ship. Soon the team he had brought with him clomped up to him. Nodding Obi Wan turned and opened the door with his free hand.

 

Shifting the limp body in his arms the Jedi stepped back into his ship. Gravity caught him immediately, and through he was prepared for it he girl's weight made him stagger forward slightly. Rex reached out and grabbed the general's shoulder with a firm hand. Obi Wan straightened up easily, shooting Rex a grateful look over his shoulder. The bald captain nodes and ordered the rest of the team into the shuttle. Once on board Obi Wan told the pilots to take them back to the cruiser. Glancing back, he found that some of the troopers had taken off their helmets to get a look at the girl on the floor. Sighing Obi Wan focused on his new task; explaining the young woman to Anakin, the rest of the troopers on the cruiser, and the Jedi council.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue eyes flickered open slowly as the brunette regained consciousness. The first thing her sluggish mind registered was that she was no longer floating. That jarred her memory and set off a million alarm bells in her head. With her mind on hyperdrive it was a slight shock to find that her body was still half asleep. Laying there and trying to process what she was seeing the young woman was interrupted by a familiar face. At first she thought the man leaning over her was Jamie but then she registered that he was wearing armor. Blue eyes widened as she realized who this man actually was.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked giving her a concerned look.

 

"Y-yeah..." she said finally finding her voice.

 

"That's good. The general wasn't entirely sure if you would be fine."

 

It took her just a moment to figure out who he was talking about. When she did her eyes widened a bit before the logical part of her brain kicked in. There was no way that she was in the Star Wars universe. People had tried to prove the existence of the universe but sonar had failed miserably. Shaking her head and quickly finding that her body had finally caught up with her mind she stretched out in a cat like fashion. Rex watched her with a small amount of curiosity. Sighing softly, he decided that it was time to figure out who this girl was.

 

"Well, now that you're awake would you mind telling me who you are?" he asked stepping back as the girl stood up.

 

"Yeah. I'm Circie Icetalon. Nice to meet you...?" Circie trailed off pretending not to know his name.

 

"I'm Rex. Nice to meet you, Circie." he said holding out a hand.

 

Taking it the brunette flashed him a bright smile which he returned as a smirk. Letting go of his hand she stepped back slightly and looked around. Circie blinked slowly after she started looking through the open hatch; something about this ship looked really familiar. Stepping forward she leaned against the side of the shuttle as full realization hit her. Shaking her head furiously Circie stepped down off the shuttle. Anakin, who was talking to his former master, noticed her over his shoulder and stared. Obi Wan noticed that he no longer had the brunette's attention and turned to find what did.

 

"Well, looks like you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Obi Wan asked looking at the girl.

 

She jumped slightly and turned to look at him. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him. Smirking he watched her stumble slightly before regaining her balance. Walking slowly towards him and Anakin the young woman looked around, trying to process everything she was seeing. As she got closer Obi Wan noticed something familiar about the girl. Looking closely at her face the man noticed that some of her features were similar to Anakin's. It was a little disconcerting. He was snapped out of his musings by an elbow to the ribs. Turning to glare at the man beside him Obi Wan caught sight of the girl standing in front of them.

 

"OK, I must be dreaming. This can't be real. Somebody hit me, as hard as you fucking can." she said looking at them.

 

Anakin shrugged and stepped forward. Before his former master could stop him the brunette pulled back his right arm and punched the young woman in the face. She dropped like a rock, landing flat on her ass with a yelp. She sat there a minute before pulling herself back to her feet. When she did her body was angled back slightly like she was going to either run away or throw a punch back. Both Jedi were expecting the latter option.

 

'Do I hit him back? Do I just ignore it? Hit him, don't hit him, hit him, don't hit him? Screw it! Hit him back harder!' Circie thought as she pulled her fist back to full draw.

 

Throwing her arm forward she hit him square in the chest. As soon as her fist connected she felt two of his ribs crack right before her momentum sent him flying backwards. Obi Wan couldn't help but gasp as Anakin slammed into a stack of crates almost half way across the room. Not many people were capable of throwing a full grown man with just one punch. This girl had some serious strength if she was able to throw him like that. Looking back at the girl he saw that she was rubbing at the dark bruise that was already forming on the left side of her face. Rex was standing beside her, looking concerned. It was a weird expression to see on his face but the girl didn't seem to notice it at all. Eventually he walked up to her, slowing down a bit when her piercing blue eyes snapped to his.

 

"I take it that you are feeling much better now. Am I correct?" Obi Wan asked cautiously.

 

"Yeah... He was holding back..." she replied looking over at Anakin, who was hauling himself out of the crates with the help of some clone troopers.

 

"He was? It looked to me like he hit you as hard as he could. How can you be sure that he was holding back?" Rex asked following her line of sight as the Jedi shrugged off the troopers.

 

"He could have hit me hard enough to break my jaw but didn't." was the reply.

 

By then Anakin was storming over and looking for all the world that he was about to kill someone. Before he was able to say anything though he noticed the bruise on the girl's face. That made him pause; he had been holding back and hadn't even expected to leave a mark at all. Obi Wan and Rex were giving him strange looks while the girl seemed indifferent to the whole situation. Taking a deep breath, the brunette quickly figured out that was not such a good idea. A sharp pain shot through his rib cage causing him to gasp and wrap and arm around his chest. His former master was there in a second, carefully looking him over. When he found that he could look up again Anakin saw Obi Wan staring at the girl in shock.

 

"Do you not know your own strength?" he asked and the girl shook her head, "You broke two of his ribs."

 

"Wow..." she said with wide eyes, "That was not intentional." 'Not!'

 

Obi Wan sighed before turning back to Anakin. His former student was now glaring at the girl much as she was glaring at him. It was actually kind of funny to watch and would have been even funnier if the other Jedi was ant bent over slightly holding his ribs. Shaking his head, the other man reached out and put his hand on the brunette's shoulder. Anakin looked up at him a little surprised and almost missed the triumphant smirk from the long haired girl in front of another glare at her he managed to straighten up and take a hint. Rex followed him out of the hangar and toward the infirmary, leaving Obi Wan with the girl.

 

"Alright, who are you? I get the feeling that you already know who I am." Obi Wan said leaning back slightly and putting his chin in his hand.

 

"Circie Icetalon and you are right, Jedi General Obi Wan Kenobi." Circie replied with a smirk.

 

The Jedi bit back a sharp retort at her slightly arrogant attitude and shook his head. This girl, Circie Icetalon, was going to give him some serious problems. Not to mention that, for some strange reason, she reminded him of Anakin. It was really strange; there was no way that she was related to him in any way. It was impossible. Reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose Obi Wan considered his options. The first one was return to Courascant and not tell anyone about Circie and her ship or risk telling the Jedi Council and having to deal with whatever they had to say. The first option was appealing to say the least but not one of the best plans in the world. With that plan there was the possibility that the Council would find out and there would be serious consequences, for both him and Circie. There were more benefits to the second plan than there were to the first because it would ensure that the Council knew who she was before anything happened. That would mean that the Council would be free to whatever they wanted if something were to happen.

 

"Something wrong?" Circie asked, her voice snapping him out of his head.

 

"No." was the curt reply.

 

"Uh-huh. You're trying to decide what to do with me, aren't you?" she asked giving him a look that said 'do you really think I believe that bullshit?'.

 

"How did you...?" Obi Wan trailed off looking at her.

 

"Dude, I'm a genius. I can figure just about anything out by looking at people." Circie snorted back turning slightly away from him.

 

The Jedi stared at her back in surprise. Now even her attitude was reminding him of Anakin! There was something about this girl that was connected to his former student. He was jerked back out of his thoughts when he heard Circie's voice coming from over by the shuttle. She must have walked over there while he was lost in thought. Shaking his head Obi Wan walked over and took her by the elbow, pulling her after him and ignoring her protests. These protests were silenced as soon as they walked out of the hangar. Circie just let Obi Wan practically drag her around the ship while she stared, wide eyed, at everything.

 

The pair walked onto the bridge and Obi Wan paused long enough to realize that Anakin was sitting in one of the chairs. His ribs were bandaged up but it was obvious that sitting was about the extent of what he was capable of doing right then and there. All but forgetting about Circie the brunette stopped walking beside the holo-panel. Circie, who had been looking around instead of paying attention, plowed right into Obi Wan's back. Only because of her quick reflexes saved both of them from falling over. Blinking in surprise the Jedi looked over his shoulder at the young woman; she had stepped back a pace and was leaned over the holo-panel, a strange look in her eyes. Shaking his head again Obi Wan turned back to his former student. Anakin was staring at the girl with interest instead of anger. That was a first; normally people who hurt him or any one near him always got hard glares until they were either locked up in the brig or something else happened to them. IT was a little strange to see him looking interested in the girl who broke two of his ribs.

 

"Circie, would you mind stepping back, please?" Obi Wan asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Oh! Sure. Sorry." she replied stepping back and looking a little surprised.

 

"So, your name is Circie. How did you get so strong?" Anakin asked, sitting up slightly.

 

"That's easy," Circie laughed stepping around the panel toward Anakin, "I am a master of three different kinds of martial arts and am slowly working on mastering the others. That and I train a lot."

 

"Martial arts?" Obi Wan asked looking up from the holo-panel.

 

"Hand-to-hand combat really. It's also called self-defense training. I just happen to be really good at it." the brunette replied with a shrug.

 

"Does this have anything to do with your quick reflexes?"

 

"A little bit. Not as much as you probably think though; I've always had quick reflexes. The training just helped to hone those reflexes." Circie said with another shrug.

 

At that the two Jedi looked at each other. They both knew that people who had quick reflexes were usually destined to be Jedi. It was a little strange that a human from a strange world would have the potential to even become a Jedi. There was definitely something odd about this girl and her family.

 

"So what about your family? Does anyone else in your family have really good reflexes?" Obi Wan asks turning to look at her more closely.

 

"No. They are a bunch of rich wind-bags who have others do just about everything for them. Beside I don't know my real family." the young brunette snorted crossing her arms.

 

"Your adopted?" Anakin asked sitting back with a surprised look on his face.

 

Circie just nodded and looked away. It took both of them a few moments to figure out that she really didn't want to talk about her family. Every time they asked her a question she gave shorter and shorter answers unroll she ignored them completely. By then Obi Wan had contacted the Jedi Council and had started talking to them quietly. They seemed a little surprised by what all the other Jedi had to say. A few of them seemed more interested in how she came to be in the middle of a battle field in the first place. Obi Wan tried to explain but didn't get very far before Circie stepped forward and cut him off gently.

 

"You really are not good at explaining this, are you?" She asked looking closely at him.

 

"You really have an attitude, don't you?" Obi Wan shot back.

 

"You bet your arse I do! Stand back and let the master explain dis shit!" Circie said finishing with a goofy accent and a shooting gesture.

 

Obi Wan stepped back looking a little disgruntled. Hearing a gasping sound, he looked over at Anakin who was trying to contain his laughter at Circie's actions. Walking over and smacking him lightly on the head Obi Wan earned an angry glare from the younger man. Both looked back at the holo-panel when they heard surprised sounds from the council members. Circie had pulled up several different versions of schematics for the hyperdrive and a few other devices. What had surprised the Council members was the fact that she could explain how each and every device worked from the inside out.

 

"So, wait, you know how every single one of these devices work?" Mace Windu asked shifting forward slightly and waving his hand at the schematics.

 

"Yep! I sure do!" was the bright reply.

 

"Alright. Can we talk to Obi Wan and Anakin alone? Please?" the darker Jedi asked giving her a pointed look.

 

Circie nodded slowly and stepped out of the picture. Obi Wan and Anakin replaced her with the latter finishing handing out orders to Rex about keeping Circie busy until the council was finished with them. The council members heard a few sounds of protest as Rex all but dragged Circie out of the room. They waited unroll the voices had faded before they turned back to the other two Jedi.

 

"She really does act a little strange, doesn't she?" one of the Council members asked.

 

"Yes, but I find that she reminds me of someone with her attitude." Obi Wan chuckled glancing over at Anakin.

 

"I can kind of see that. Is there anything else a little strange about her that you've noticed?" Windu asked catching Obi Wan's look.

 

"Actually, I think I should answer that." Anakin said shifting in his chair.

 

"By all means, go ahead."

 

"She is freakishly strong. With only one punch she sent me flying across the hangar and broke two of my ribs on contact." the brunette said sitting back and exposing the bandages around his chest.

 

There was some disconnected murmuring among the council members as the figured out the implications of that. Obi Wan stepped in and told them about her hand-to-hand combat training and her quick reflexes when they had all quieted down. Mace Windu and Yoda shared a look and a silent conversation with that information. They looked back to see that the rest of the Council and Obi Wan were looking at them. Anakin was gone; he had probably been sent to the infirmary for his ribs. Obi Wan looked like he really wanted to say something but was unsure about how the others would react to it.

 

"If you have something to say, Kenobi, say it." Mace said leaning forward with his elbow on his knees.

 

"Alright. I was thinking that it might be a good idea for us to train her." The brunette said mentally bracing himself for the outburst.

 

It came just as he expected but not nearly as bad. Many of the Council members mentioned something about him being as stubborn as his former master. Other started quoting the laws of the Jedi Order and still others claimed that it was a foolish idea that would never be allowed. Both Master Yoda and Mace Windu remained silent, considering his words. Finally, Yoda raised a hand and the Council quieted down.

 

"Raise this opinion, why do you?" He asked sitting forward.

 

"Circie is strong young woman and seems to have a connection to both the Force and Anakin. Also there would be the possibility that she might fall into the hands of the Sith if we were to let her go. I know that Douku takes apprentices that are older and she is strong enough to catch his eye." Obi Wan rationalized, hoping that the rest of the Council would understand what he was getting at.

 

The members of the Council started looking at each other as his words made sense to them. The all started having quiet conversations with each other about it before Master Yoda spoke up and told Obi Wan that the Council would discuss his idea and get back to him as soon as possible. Nodding and thanking them for their Tim h ended the transmission. Sighing he leaned against the now dark holo-panel. Talks with the Council were always, well now always, a little tiresome. It was probably going to be a while before they got back to him on anything. Pushing back, he straightened up and looked around the bridge; all of the crew members were going about their work but some were shooting weird looks in his direction. Sighing again Obi Wan contacted Rex.

 

"Rex, where are you and Circie?" He asked walking toward the door.

 

"Sir, we're in the cargo hold." was the curt reply.

 

"Why are you in the cargo hold?" Obi Wan asked, stopping in the middle of the hall.

 

"She was being difficult. I had to use a tranquilizer on her to keep her calm." "What did she do?"

 

"She was attempting to return to the bridge and General Skywalker told me not to let her back in at any cost. So I had to knock her out and put her somewhere safe." Rex replied simply.

 

"I will be right there. Please don't do anything stupid." Obi Wan sighed shaking his head.

 

Rex responded in the affirmative and ended the transmission. The brunette Jedi walked down the corridor slowly thinking about what all had happened so far that day. First they had discovered a strange ship in the middle of the battle field, then their strange new guest broke two of his former student’s ribs before he decided to basically ask the Jedi Council to let her be trained as a Jedi. This was probably the most interesting day he had ever experienced. Now he had to go retrieve their guest and wait for the Council's ultimate decision on what would happen to her. Obi Wan had a feeling that today as going to go downhill as soon as the Council made their decision.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the cargo hold Obi Wan had not expected to find Circie sprawled out across several crates. Rex was standing off to the side looking a little sheepish. Other people would never have noticed but the brunette knew the captain. Walking up he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

 

"Don't worry. She may be like Anakin but she isn't him. Don't feel too bad." Obi Wan said giving him a small smile.

 

"I can't help it, sir. She acts so much like him some times."

 

"I know the feeling. Actually she reminds me of him when he was still my padawan." the Jedi said with a fond smile.

 

Rex gave him a sidelong look but didn't say anything else. With a soft grunt he hefted the unconscious woman into his arms. Tuning back to Obi Wan Rex shrugged slightly. Holding Circie made the action difficult but he managed. With a slight wave the brunette Jedi walked out of the room. The bald man followed, shifting the limp body in his arms so it was easier to walk.

 

Walking through the ship the two of them eventually ended up in the infirmary. They were greeted by a loudly protesting Anakin. He was standing in the middle of the room arguing with a medical droid. Sighing Obi Wan shook his head. His former student would never learn.

 

"You do know that the droid will win right?" he asked stepping into the room.

 

"Says who?!" Anakin shouted, now directing his anger at his former master.

 

"The programmers. That's who." his former master stated matter-of-factly.

 

That stumped the younger Jedi. He stood there for a moment, working his jaw and trying to think up a comeback.  When his mind failed to produce one he sat back down with a growl. Obi Wan shook his head again with a sigh. Rex stepped past him and set Circie down on one of the beds. The young woman stirred slightly as the clone stepped away. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus on her surroundings but failed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to speak.

 

"Whydidyouknockmeout?" her statement came out as all one word.

 

At that Anakin laughed, somehow finding her impaired speech hilarious. Circie forced herself to sit up with a groan and glared at him. The other brunette was unaffected because he was laughing so hard. After a few seconds he actually fell out of his chair. He landed hard on his left shoulder and his laughs turned into gasps of pain as his ribs shifted. Now it was Circie's turn to laugh. she gave a short, barking laugh before fixing him with another glare.

 

"Serves you right." she all but hissed at him.

 

Glaring up at her from the floor Anakin tried to get up but hissed in pain as his ribs protested the motion. Circie, on the other hand, was able to swing her legs over the edge of the bed and stand. Granted there was still some tranquillizer in her system and she was forced to lean against the bed but she was still on her feet. Obi Wan stepped over and attempted to help the brunette up. He succeeded in pulling the young man back into his chair but it was without its problems. Anakin wrapped his right arm around his chest in an attempt to keep his ribs from shifting. The medical droid walked over as soon as he was seated. Blue eyes flashed but he didn't say anything as the droid worked on fixing his ribs. Circie smirked and shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

 

"I hope the rest of the tranquilizer will dissipate soon." she mumbled, almost missing the apologetic look on Rex's face.

 

"Sorry about that." he said looking away.

 

"It's fine, Rex. I was being a little pushy. Sometimes my friends would do the same thing. This is not the first time that I have been knocked out like that." the brunette said with a small smile.

 

"Really? You've been tranquilized before?" Obi Wan asked, clearly surprised.

 

Circie nodded and rolled her shoulders before pushing away from the bed. She stood there for a moment, swaying slightly. It didn't take long for her to regain her balance and Anakin glared at her from where she was sitting. She looked at the ground and mumbled something about a higher dose. At that the two Jedi glanced at each other in surprise. Looking up Circie caught the confused looks on their faces and smiled softly.

 

"I have a small tolerance built up to tranquilizer. My friends have to increase the dose every few days and it only calms me down. It has been a long time since I have actually been knocked out." she said straightening up.

 

"That cannot be good for your system." Obi Wan said shaking his head.

 

The brunette shrugged and started messing with her hair. As she was pulling the braid out with her fingers one of the bridge officers came in. He walked over to Obi Wan and whispered something in his ear. Nodding at the man the Jedi politely excused himself, praying that the two of them didn't kill each other before he returned. Walking back up to the bridge he briefly wondered how this particular conversation would go. He knew that the Council was against his idea of training the young woman. He also knew that if she was allowed to leave, untrained, she would become a target of the Sith. That was not something they could risk. Walking into the bridge he walked calmly over to the holo-panel and activated it. The Council appeared in the display, all of them looking as calm as can be.

 

"Master Kenobi, the Council has made a decision on the girl, Circie Icetalon. " Mace Windu said standing.

 

"What has the Council decided?" Obi Wan asked, not entirely like the glint in the darker man's eye.

 

"We will test her to see if she is worthy of training and if she is she will be your responsibility." Wind said rolling his shoulders back and smirking.

 

"Test her via holo-panel, we shall." Yoda said nodding his head.

 

"I guess I should go get her then." Obi Wan said sighing inwardly.

 

Windu nodded and said to re-contact them as soon as he had brought her back. Nodding the brunette ended the transmission and walked back to the infirmary. When he was less than ten feet from the door he heard the shouting. Stopping only briefly to confirm that it was coming from the infirmary he started running. The door opened easily to reveal Circie standing in the middle of the room, her face inches from Anakin's. The pair was shouting at each other in such a manner that anyone else would have gone deaf by now. Rex was trying to separate the two but was failing miserably. Sighing Obi Wan reached out with the force and pulled them away from each other. Circie was forced into a chair and Anakin was tossed (gently) onto a bed.

 

Both sat there staring at each other for a moment before looking at Obi Wan. The normally calm man glared briefly at both of them. He then sighed and walked over to Circie. Dark blue eyes looked up at him in surprise and he realized that he had pushed her into the chair harder than he meant to. Murmuring a quiet apology, he pulled her to her feet and told her to follow him. Cocking her head to one side Circie followed him out of the room, leaving a confused Anakin and Rex behind. The pair walked back to the bridge; Circie was still totally lost as to why he wanted her to follow him. They walked into the bridge and Obi Wan walked over to the holo-panel. The Council answered quickly, looking imposing as they watched the pair.

 

"OK, what's going on?" Circie asked looking confused.

 

"We are going to test you. To see if you can become a Jedi." Mace said smirking at her blank look.

 

"WHAT?!?"


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT?!?" I shouted.

 

Mace Windu nodded slowly, unphased by my outburst. Glancing over at Obi Wan I saw that he was smirking slightly. He knew this was coming. Somehow I was able to suppress the growl that was trying to work its way through my chest. Sighing through my nose I tried to calm down; there was no way that I could let my snarky attitude say anything about who I was. Besides I knew what the test was anyway. I mean, really if this was anything like the movie then this was only going to be a little challenging. that was only because it wasn't going to be the standard test.

 

It only took me about ten minutes to complete the test. Like I had thought it was made difficult simply because of the distance. Other than that the test was relatively easy. the Council members seemed surprised at the fact that I was able to only take ten minutes. They had occasionally had to do some similar things before and the others had taken about half an hour to an hour to finish the test. I could tell that I had impressed them but I tried my hardest not to let it show. If I did they might see it as arrogance and change their minds. Glancing around I saw Masters Yoda and Windu talking quietly with each other. I briefly wondered what they were talking about.

 

"Circie, you passed the test and as of yet we cannot sense any fear or anger within you. We will test this once more when you arrive on Coruscant." Windu said, jerking me out of my thoughts.

 

"Alright. I've got nothing to hide. Well, there are a few things but it's nothing major." I replied adding the last bit as more of an afterthought.

 

They seemed to notice that and I saw a few eyebrows lift. Shrugging I calmly explained that I was a little paranoid and that I tended to lie without even realizing it. I could tell that they were impressed with my honesty and I felt a small smile tugging at my lips. True, I may be one of the smartest people in the world, but I know when to talk about my faults instead of hiding them. I at least hoped that the Council wouldn't think that my brain would go to my head at all. If they thought that at all then they would be sorely mistaken and just like most of the other people that I know. Most of those people never stayed around me too long, simply because I have a tendency to live up to their expectations and push them away. It wasn't that I tried to push them away but it seemed that I ended up doing it anyway.

 

"Tempered confidence, there is. Sense it, I do." Yoda said in his normal backwards way.

 

"I try not to let the fact that I'm a genius and who my family is go to my head. If I did, then I would be a very different person." I said giving them another shrug.

 

I watched them nod at each other and a few of them talked quietly for a few moments. Mace Windu and Yoda had another silent conversation before looking back at us. They nodded slowly before ending the transmission. Blinking in surprise I looked over at Obi Wan. The man was standing with his head down and rubbing his eyes. I was about to open my mouth and ask what was going on when he turned to me. He sighed before looking me in the eye.

 

"It looks like you have passed the test. As the Council decided before if you passed, and you did, I would become your master and you my padawan." he said looking at me closely.

 

"This will be interesting then. I haven't had a teacher of any kind in a long time." I said smirking.

 

"I bet it will be. Now, why don't we go check on my former student?" my new master asked holding out a hand toward the door.

 

I nodded and started walking. Without even looking back I could feel that Obi Wan was following me. It was a little strange; before I this I could still tell when people were behind me. Now I could tell how far behind me they were and could vaguely tell if they were hostile or not. That was a different feeling. I have always been looking over my shoulder because I was worried about people who wanted to try and take advantage of who I am. Now I wouldn't have to worry as much as normal but I would still have to worry. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost ran in to the infirmary door. Only Obi Wan's hand on my shoulder kept me from slamming into the door nose first.

 

"Lesson one: Always pay attention to your surroundings. You never know when things will jump out at you." he said with a small smile.

 

"Yes, Master." I said, testing the word.

 

He smiled again and somehow seemed to know how hard it was for me to say something like that. I had never called anyone "Master" in my life. Well, there was a first time for everything. Sooner or later I would have to get used to calling all of the Jedi who were higher than me "Master". It sure seemed better to start now rather than make a mistake later. Obi Wan tapped my shoulder and pulled me out of my thoughts for the third time today. I nodded at him and we walked back into the infirmary. Anakin looked up at us and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Well?" he asked shifting slightly in his seat.

 

"Circie is now my new padawan." Obi Wan said glancing over at me.

 

"Really? I find that hard to believe." the other brunette scoffed.

 

"Actually she is. She passed the test via holo-communication in ten minutes. Also Master Yoda approves of her becoming a Jedi."

 

I glanced at Obi Wan and sighed softly; I had wanted to tell the dunderhead myself... Oh well, I'll be able to rub something in his face sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. I would probably have plenty of time to mess with Anakin later on and boy would I be having fun. He seemed to sense my slightly messed up intentions and frowned at me. I simply smiled at him and flounced over to a chair. Flopping down into it I noticed that, even as Obi Wan was talking to him, Anakin was glaring at me full force. I simply smiled and wiggled my figures at him. He growled softly and Obi Wan paused to look at both of us. When he looked at me I just sat there with a smile on my face and looking innocent.

 

Shaking his head, the brunette master finished talking to Anakin. I had tuned him out mostly because it didn't pertain to me but I tuned back in when he looked at me. He calmly told us not to kill each other while he was gone. I briefly wondered where he was going but nodded anyway. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Anakin do the same. Having received nods of acceptance from both of us he turned and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, however, I could feel Anakin staring at me.

 

"What?" I asked looking at him.

 

"You are so not going to last long." was all he said.

 

"Why do you say that?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

 

"Obi Wan is a relatively strict master. He won't tolerate a lot of attitude." Anakin said shifting so that he could lean back without hurting himself.

 

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I can manage my attitude. Even turn it off if I wanted to." I replied with a smile.

 

"I doubt that." he said crossing his legs.

 

"How about we make a bet then, hmm? If I can last for a week without getting snapped at over my attitude you have to let me call you "Ani" for a month instead of "Master Skywalker" or anything else for that matter." I said smirking at the face he made.

 

"Well, if you can't then you have to wear a dress and make up for a week." he said and I hissed.

 

"I hate you but you got a deal." I said holding out my right hand.

 

He stared at my hand for a few seconds before looking at me. I could tell he was confused and I sighed. I so did not want to explain this to him. His blank stare was leaving me no choice though.

 

"It's not a bet unless we shake on it." I said with a sigh.

 

"I don't get it." he said, still looking at my out stretched hand.

 

"Give me your damn hand, fool." I said, almost growling.

 

With an almost agonizing slowness he took my hand. My fingers wrapped tightly around his robotic arm, not tight enough to break anything though. Giving his hand a firm shake I noticed Obi Wan standing off to the side, looking at us. Dropping Anakin's hand, I turned and smiled at my master. He looked a little confused and was giving us a weird look.

 

"What's going on?" he asked stepping into the room.

 

"Nothing." Anakin said.

 

"We just made a bet." I said glancing at him.

 

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell people when you made bets like this." Anakin said crossing his arms.

 

I gave him a look of 'Are you serious?'. He shrugged and looked back at Obi Wan. The older man was shaking his head slowly and he muttered something that sounded like "I don't want to know.". As he turned around Obi Wan waved at me to follow him. Bouncing to my feet I sent a devilish smirk at Anakin. He nodded when he understood my message. The bet was on and the week had just begun. This was going to be fun. I was going to prove him so wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Circie bounced slightly beside her master smirking to herself. She was determined to win the bet between Anakin and her. That meant that she had to hold back her snarky attitude. she had to act like she was going to be on national, and international, television back on Earth. there she was normally calm and reserved. The only time she ever really snapped at any one was when they had decided to piss her off with incessant questions that she really didn't want to answer. Unfortunately, that happened a little too often now. Sighing she shook her head slowly. Obi Wan noticed the action and looked at her closely.

 

"Is something wrong?" he asked already concerned that something was wrong with his padawan.

 

"No, sir. nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about something." she replied smiling at him.

 

Nodding and wondering what had changed the girl's behavior Obi Wan stepped around the corner. He briefly wondered if her change in personality was because of the bet she had made with Anakin but dismissed the idea quickly. There would be no way that she could change her entire personality at the drop of a hat. Not even Master Yoda could do something like that. Glancing over at her he saw her walking quietly beside him and started doubting his own thoughts. Maybe she was a master a putting on masks and changing her personality. It would prove to be a useful skill of she indeed possessed it.

 

"General Kenobi?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked toward the clone who had spoken.

 

"Yes?" he replied stopping and looking at the man.

 

"Sir, we are approaching Courascant now." the soldier replied with a salute.

 

"Thank you. Would you mind informing Anakin? I don't think either my new padawan or myself is interested in talking with him for a little while." Obi Wan said smirking at the slightly surprised look on the clone's face.

 

Nodding and saluting again he walked off to the infirmary. Circie glanced up at her master and tilted her head to the side in a silent question. Obi Wan shook his head and continued walking. Eventually the two of them ended up in the hangar. They had been talking quietly the whole time and Obi Wan was now convinced that she WAS able to change her personality, or at least hide behind a very convincing mask. She had been polite and never made any kind of rude comment or gesture. It was quite surprising; he had seen how she had sounded and acted slightly superior to the council the first time she had spoken to them. Her entire demeanor had changed after she had been left alone with Anakin for the second time.

 

"Master, do you think I could get some water?" she asked rubbing her throat and her voice a little scratchy.

 

"It looks like your shouting match with Anakin is catching up to you." he chuckled smirking at her.

 

"Yes, it seems that it is." Circie replied before giving him a questioning look.

 

"You can go to the mess hall and get something to drink. I would also recommend that you get something to eat too." Obi Wan said, pulling out a holo-map of the ship to show her where to go.

 

Nodding to him she turned and stepped out of the room. as soon as she was out of sight Obi Wan headed straight for the infirmary. The door slid open and revealed Anakin standing on the other side. He stood there with a raised eyebrow. Obi Wan decided to get right to it and asked what the bet was about. It took a few minutes of prodding before he told the older Jedi what was going on. He even told him about the stakes. Obi Wan listened in silence as his former padawan also told him about how he was going to get her to loose.

 

"Anakin, making her show her true attitude is cheating. You really shouldn't cheat." Obi Wan admonished even though he knew the other man wasn't listening to him at all.

 

"Who cares? I actually want to see her try training in a dress. That would be hilarious!" Anakin said with a laugh.

 

"Well, if she wins then you will probably be basically humiliated in front of all of your troops and your padawan."

 

That stopped the younger man dead in his tracks; he hadn't really thought about what would happen if Circie did manage to win. If she did win she would be able to call him by his childhood nickname in front of every one. That would probably result in making the other padawans think it was OK to call him that. His troops would also start thinking the something they could get away with. Upon figuring that out Anakin decided to make it his personal mission to make Circie snap. Obi Wan noticed the look in his former student's eye and took it as his cue to leave.

 

Slipping easily from the room he made his way to mess hall to find his padawan. She was seated in the far corner of the room and seemed to be talking to some clones. The troopers listened as she talked; she was talking animatedly and seemed to be holding something. As he got closer the brunette realized that she was holding one of the clone's blasters. Her nimble fingers danced over the casing, searching for weak points as she talked. The animated voice cut out as she found a spot. Turning almost all of her attention to the weapon she plucked at the spot. After a few seconds the case fell open and revealed the inner workings.

 

"Do you think you can fix it?" one of the troopers asked.

 

"Yes. I believe that I can. I just need to shift a few wires here, shift a few there, and move this part over just a smidgen." Circie said as she moved wires and parts before snapping the casing back on.

 

"You think that fixed it?" the trooper asked taking the weapon back.

 

"I know it did. Don't believe me? Take it to the shooting range and test it. If it doesn't work, I'll eat my words." Circie said with a smile.

 

The trooper nodded and left the group to test his supposedly fixed blaster. Obi Wan watched them for a few moments. He shook his head after a moment when he realized he was trying to pick out flaws in her attitude. Even though he hadn't been trying to find some he found himself looking. As luck would have it Circie, as soon as Obi Wan walked into the room, had slipped her mask back on so he missed the fact that she had been a snarky snot while they had been separated. Now that he was back she was on her best behavior. Obi Wan sighed and walked over to her with a smile.

 

"I take it that you are enjoying yourself." he said as the troopers gave him small nods before leaving.

 

"I guess you could say that, Master." Circie replied with a smile and a shrug.

 

"Good. Well, we will be landing soon. I hope you're ready to meet the council." the man said giving her a small smile.

 

She nodded and moved to get up. Obi Wan followed her. Circie took the leftovers from her food and tossed them easily. Turning she flashed him a smile as he nodded before walking out of the room. They walked toward the hanger, talking quietly as they went. Anakin joined them as soon as they walked in and nodded at Obi Wan. Circie gave him a pleasant smile and a nod. He stuck his tongue out at her in response.

 

The corners of her eyes tightened slightly but her smile never faltered. Anakin scowled at her but shook his head, looking away as he did. They waited for a few minutes before the hatch opened. Circie took a deep breath as they descended. Glancing over at Anakin she saw him making a face at her. Sighing deeply, she shook her head. This was going to be a long week, a very long week.


End file.
